A Far More Dangerous Opponent
by CCangel
Summary: Politics is a dirty game and no one knows that better than Alexander Hamilton. His political enemy, Thomas Jefferson, has blown his life apart and ruined his political career. However, Jefferson must face the consequences in the form of Eliza Hamilton.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eliza did not think the impossible could happen to her as she sat in her room with her eyes glued to the document in her hand. Eliza read every letter Maria Reynolds wrote to her husband. Each sentence of loving adoration made Eliza's skin crawl and her stomach do somersaults. It was as if someone poured scalding hot water on her skin burning her for life. How had this come to be? How did her life come to such ruin?

Eliza felt like a fool. She did not see what was happening under her own roof. She thought Alexander was busy working like he always had. How could her husband fall for another woman? Did Alexander fall out of love with her?

As Eliza listened to her sister, Angelica, rant about Alexander's misdeeds, she wondered who leaked the information. Who would be so desperate to ruin Alexander and his family?

"Eliza, you can't stay here. I will let John know you and the children will come to London with me."

Eliza snapped her weary eyes at her beloved older sister. "I can't leave everything behind."

"Yes, you can. You need time to get away from the gossip. You and the children shouldn't be tortured with petty remarks. London will do you and the children some good," Angelica argued.

"But Alexander-

"What?" Angelica asked seething at the mention of her brother-in-law. "But Alexander what?"

Eliza sighed dejected. "He is still their father and he won't take kindly to me leaving."

"Who cares what that arrogant man wants? He lost all rights to have any say in what you do since this whole affair came to light. I will make arrangements in the morning."

"Angie, thank you but I cannot travel with you. I will not run from this. I am staying. Schuyler sisters don't run from trouble."

Angelica wasn't convinced. "We need to leave this wretched place at least for a few weeks."

Eliza shook her head no. "Leaving this place over the summer the first time was apparently wrong. If I leave now it will only spark more rumors and those rumors will get published sooner rather than later. My place is here."

Angelica reluctantly agreed. "Are you sure I can't persuade you?"

"Not now Angie. I will visit you in London with John and Phillip one day. I promise."

They were interrupted by a sound downstairs. The sisters could hear Alexander's footsteps hit the foyer.

"He's here," Angelica said. "I'll get rid of him."

"No. Let him come up," Eliza said rising from his seat. "I will be fine...mostly."

Angelica met Alexander halfway down the stairs and all she could do was glare at him.

Alexander looked tired, weary and heartbroken. That was fine by her.

"Angelica," he greeted softly hoping to see a semblance of caring eyes reflecting back at him. He was not going to receive grace from one of his dearest friends.

"Alexander," she responded harshly. "Your wife is upstairs."

Alexander blinked. "Eliza wishes to see me."

"Yes," Angelica replied. "Don't get too excited Alexander. She still hates you."

Alexander cautiously went into his bedroom. He had not been allowed to step a foot into the room while she was there.

"Eliza," he called out.

"Alexander," she said curtly. "Close the door."

Alexander didn't know what to say other than what he already said. He apologized for the affair profusely. He tried to tell her that his heart was hers but the words fell on deaf ears. He failed to make her see how deeply he regretted his affair.

"Alexander," Eliza started already exasperated. Just looking at the man she pledged her life to made her blood boil. "How?"

"How what?" he asked.

"How could you destroy our marriage?" she asked her voice rising a little.

"It was a mistake. I wish I could take it back. God knows I don't deserve your love or forgiveness but please hear me when I say that I truly regret what I have done. I was stupid and ignorant. I didn't think about the consequences until it was too late," he explained.

"Why didn't you just say no to begin with? I begged you to take a break but you were too busy to put your family first and now look where we are. We are tabloid fodder for the masses to consume. Do you know the damage you have caused? How did this even come out?"

Alexander shifted his weight avoiding her angry gaze. "I was accused of mishandling funds from the treasury by James Monroe and Frederick Muhlenberg due to James Reynolds' accusations. He blackmailed me and I paid him $1,000 a month to keep the...the affair quiet."

Alexander felt like Eliza was silently cursing him for being so stupid. Her eyes were hardening with every word.

"And what was Mr. Reynolds' crime?"

"Reynolds was part of a scheme with veterans' wages during the war. He was involved in not paying soldiers their wages," Alexander stated truthfully.

"And it was either go to jail for a something you did not do or openly proclaim your relationship with Mrs. Reynolds," Eliza finished.

"It wasn't a relationship," he refuted lamely.

"No? What was it then? My mistake, she accidentally tripped and fell into our bed...several times in fact over the course of two years," she sneered.

"Eliza-

"Just continue with the story. How did it all come out if you didn't publish the letters?"

Alexander winced. "Jefferson."

"Excuse me? What does Thomas Jefferson have to do with this?"

Alexander sighed. "He found out through Monroe. He gave Jefferson the letters five years ago and he used this opportunity to permanently eschew me from politics. He warned me but I didn't think he would go through with it. Next thing I know, I'm being hounded by newspapers. He wanted to ruin me so I could not seek the presidency."

"I see," Eliza said calmly.

"Eliza, I know what I've done is unforgivable but please find it in your heart to forgive me," he pleaded. "Please have mercy."

"Go Alexander. I can't look at you anymore."

Once the door closed, Eliza shook with a rage she didn't think she could ever feel towards someone other than her husband. Thomas Jefferson would now know to never cross a Hamilton.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexander watched helplessly as Eliza packed her belongings. This was wrong. Everything he was witnessing felt wrong. His wife was leaving him for good and nothing he said nor anything he did could compel her to stop.

"You're leaving me, aren't you?" he asked while standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

Eliza stopped her movements and turned her head towards his voice. "I'll be gone for a few days. I'm not leaving you," she said tired. She knew Alexander was getting ready to voice his opinion on the matter. He wasn't going to give up without a fight. It was quality she adored and admired but now it was certain to grate on her already frayed nerves.

"Where are you going?" he asked urgently. "I can come with you."

Eliza shook her head in disagreement fervently. "I need a few days to think and gather my wits about myself. I can't do that here. I need some quiet time away from the prying eyes of our nosy neighbors."

Alexander scratched his head trying to think of another argument that would make her change her mind. "Don't you know how this looks? The people will think you have decided to divorce me and this is the first step."

Eliza inhaled reigning her emotions. She was annoyed, furious and bitter and she was desperately trying not to release another tirade on her husband.

"You never cared what people thought before so don't start now. What happens between us is our business unless you plan on writing about our marriage to the press or to your friends," she admonished.

Alexander looked at the floor ashamed. "What can I do to make it up to you? Eliza, I'll do anything you want."

"Give me a few days. It's the least you can do in exchange for the fifteen years I've put up with you. I am owed that much Alexander," she replied.

"Okay," he acquiesced knowing he had no other choice. Eliza nearly faltered in her resolve to leave the state but decided that her mission was important if it meant her family could continue to have a decent life.

"My father should be here any moment. I need to finish packing," Eliza explained.

Alexander nodded solemnly and went downstairs. He went to his office and sat at his desk. He picked up his pen to write anything. Anything that could help him restore his reputation in the political arena but his mind was too scattered to think. All he could do was hope and pray his wife would not extend her short-term vacation into a permanent one.

Eliza stood in front of her mirror and closed her eyes. "You can do this. You are a Schuyler. You're a Hamilton. You're a wife and a mother whose family have been shredded to pieces. You are a fighter and it's time to show that to the world," she said to herself.

She headed downstairs and heard a myriad of voices. She sighed as she could hear Angelica, Phillip Sr. and Alexander in an argument. She walked into the office with a calm but irritated stare that made them all silent.

"Are you ready father?" she asked.

Phillip smiled apologetically at his middle daughter. "Yes, my dear. Let's get out of this house." He turned to Angelica. "Are you sure you will be alright? I have no problem coming to get you and my grandchildren."

Angelica kissed her father on the cheek. "I promised Eliza I would look after her children. I'm staying."

Alexander watched his in-laws discuss his family as if he had no say and he supposed he deserved to be shut out.

Angelica rushed towards her sister. "Take care of yourself. Phillip and Angelica will be fine. I love you and I will miss you."

Eliza hugged her sister fiercely. "I love you too and I will definitely miss you." Eliza took a glance towards Alexander. "Goodbye Alexander."

As Phillip took his daughter to the harbor he periodically glanced at him. He was worried for his daughter's sanity. It was one thing to suffer humiliation in private but everyone knew of Alexander's affair. Even his friends tried to find out the latest gossip from him.

Phillip would never betray his daughter's trust. She had been hurt and he didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

"Father, you're staring," Eliza said breaking his thoughts.

"Sorry my dear. I'm just an old man worried about his daughter. I am allowed to worry as a parent."

Eliza grimaced momentarily before relaxing her features. "I won't pretend I'm fine but I will get better. There are things I need to take care of. Father, don't worry about me. I'm a tough girl."

They sat in silence for a while each contemplating the future in very different ways. As Phillip parked his carriage he turned to his daughter.

"Be safe Eliza. I hope you won't find yourself in any trouble."

Eliza smiled lovingly at his concern. "No need to worry father. I know how to handle trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The moment Eliza took one step on Virginia soil she wondered if her trip was going to be in vain. Who was she to confront Thomas Jefferson about anything? Would she even be received as an honored guest without her husband present? Would Jefferson just laugh in her face at her threats?

Eliza shook her head shaking herself of such thoughts. She was capable of this and she would do what needed to be done to help Alexander's career and more importantly, pick up her family from the ashes.

She took an enormous breath to calm herself down. She was just as strong-willed as Angelica. In fact, if Angelica knew of her real plans, she would have offered to come herself and give Jefferson a piece of her mind as well.

The trip to Monticello gave Eliza time to look at her surroundings. There was nothing but farmland for days on end but her heart sank as saw the thousands of blacks working the plantations. It was one thing to read about slavery in the newspapers or hear about it from Alexander but this was almost too much for her eyes.

She turned her head for a moment to keep the tears from spilling over.

It was the slowing down of the carriage that made Eliza snap her eyes to the white building ahead. She had to admit the structure was magnificent. The pillars were sturdy and nearly looked indestructible to her.

Perhaps on a darker note, she reasoned, it was a prison.

Each step towards the house emboldened her. This was it and she would not cower in fear. She rang the doorbell.

A butler, dressed in his black uniform and white gloves, opened the door and a moment of confusion and surprise came across his face.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Jefferson. I'm El—Ms. Schuyler from Albany, New York."

The butler gave a nod. "Come in." She walked in and he took her coat. "Mr. Jefferson will return shortly. He is out on business. Please, follow me."

She was escorted to the parlor room and signaled to sit on the couch. "Refreshments will be served madam," the butler explained.

Minutes later, a woman walked in carrying a tray full of lemonade, cookies and fruit. Eliza thought she was beautiful. Eliza studied her as she worked. Her skin was light. She had brown hair but it was her eyes that drew her in. They were warm yet there was a fire brewing underneath.

"What would you like Ms. Schuyler?" the woman asked breaking Eliza out of her thoughts.

"Um, lemonade. Thank you," she answered. The woman smiled graciously as she poured the drink.

"How long have you been with Mr. Jefferson?" Eliza abruptly asked. The woman stilled lifting her head and she appeared startled at the question.

"Ma'am?"

"How long have you been with Mr. Jefferson on these grounds?" she asked.

"I've been here my entire life…Ms.?"

"Schuyler," Eliza finished.

"Schuyler," the woman repeated.

Eliza watched as the woman returned to her task. She felt guilty for letting her do all the work. "Please, allow me to do something useful while I wait on Mr. Jefferson."

"I cannot allow you to do such a task, Ms. Schuyler. You are a guest here. It would be improper," the woman answered.

Eliza's eyes widened for a fraction as the woman continued to speak. The woman spoke eloquently. "You are educated," Eliza observed. The woman snapped her eyes towards Eliza and she could tell the woman wanted to say something.

"I don't mean any harm. I am just surprised. Where did you receive your education?" Eliza questioned.

The woman hesitated to answer. She was asking too many questions. "I have to go," she said and turned to make her exit.

Eliza stood up grabbing the woman's arm. "Wait. Please, I beg you. I'm not here to cause trouble for you. It's just I believe you are quite a remarkable person and I think under different circumstances we could be friends."

The woman nodded hesitantly. "Paris. I was with Mr. Jefferson during the war in France along with his daughter. I was afforded an education for certain duties," she answered.

"What duties did Mr. Jefferson require of you?"

The woman shook her head frightened at how comfortable this woman made her feel. The consequences of this conversation could be devastating for her and her family. "I've said too much."

Eliza had a sinking suspicion of what Mr. Jefferson offered in exchange for her education. "He bargained for your freedom…for you to stay in servitude," she continued with a slight agitation.

The woman bowed her head shyly only confirming Eliza's thoughts. Eliza's agitation was increasing and she had to know if Jefferson could truly keep this girl captive for his own personal needs. "If I maybe so forward, how many children did he sire with you?"

The woman blanched and Eliza knew she had the weapon to use against Jefferson.

"What is your name?" Eliza asked.

"S-Sally," she replied meekly.

"I promise you that I will do everything in my power to free you," Eliza related and Sally's eyes widened at the sudden proclamation.

"I don't understand. Who are you?" Sally questioned as she tried to wrap her head around what just transpired.

"I'm your ally," Eliza replied. "Please, don't tell anyone of this conversation."

Sally nodded her head out of fear of crying. A whirlwind just blew into her life and her mind was trying to catch up.

Eliza waited for Mr. Jefferson her anger further being fueled due to this new discovery.

Thomas walked into the foyer of Monticello ready to relax. It had been a grueling day.

"Mr. Jefferson," the butler greeted. "You have a visitor in the parlor. A Ms. Schuyler."

Thomas' eyes lit up. He always enjoyed Angelica's company. He strode into the parlor room.

"Angelica, such a pleasant surprise," he greeted enthusiastically as he closed the door. "I must say it is a pleasure to see you again."

Eliza turned her head from the large window. "I wish I shared your sentiments Mr. Jefferson."

Jefferson's smile fell. "Mrs. Hamilton. I was told Ms. Sch-

"Ms. Schuyler was here which is correct. I'm sure you thought Angelica was going to grace your home today."

Thomas walked to the middle of the room meeting Eliza halfway. "What can I do for you?"

"You can give me an explanation and an apology," she said not bothering to keep the disdain out of her voice.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are referring to," Jefferson replied.

"The Reynolds Pamphlet," she gritted out.

Thomas made no effort to show any surprise. "Mrs. Hamilton, this was a political matter and not personal one."

Eliza scoffed at his nonchalant response. "Do you realize the damage you have caused for my family? This affected more than just Alexander's political career. You have ruined my family."

He sighed. "Eliza, I am deeply sorry."

"Are you truly?" she questioned. "I would hate for the world to know the skeletons in your closet."

It was a thinly veiled threat Jefferson realized. "What so-called skeletons would you assume I have in my closet?"

It just took one word to knock Jefferson off his high horse.

"Sally."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thomas' state of complete shock at Eliza's mention of Sally turned into nonchalance. He could pretend he didn't know anybody of that name.

"Who is Sally?" he asked flippantly. His coolness irked Eliza even more and he rather enjoyed seeing that fire in her eyes now because he figured he could take another Hamilton down.

Eliza tilted her head to the side. "One of your slaves. A person you deem as property."

"I have many slaves Mrs. Hamilton. I'm afraid any of the women and children at Monticello could be named Sally. Now you've wasted trip," Jefferson said. "Give Alexander my regards."

Eliza made no movement. "No, I didn't waste a trip. I am not going to leave this place empty handed."

"I have nothing to give you," Jefferson said. "I don't know this Sally. You have nothing but empty threats."

"I have Alexander who is great with the pen," she paused. "I have your children's futures in my hands. And Sally's."

Jefferson's eyes narrowed for he was becoming uncomfortable. "I am growing tired of your-

"It's hard to forget the enslaved woman who is the mother of your children," Eliza interrupted silencing Thomas once again. "Have you no shame?"

"How dare you imply I would ever-?" he shouted.

"A man who views humans, let alone his children, as property is worse than an infidel. You pay them no wages for their labor while you sit here in this mansion as if you are a king. I cannot wait until Alexander learns of this. And, what would Angelica have to say about this?"

"Angelica? What does she have to do with anything?" Thomas questioned warily.

"Angelica admires you but she too hates slavery and I would imagine she would be quite surprised that her friend sired children against a woman's will," Eliza said. "You took a girl to France. A child Thomas and bartered her freedom. What is the matter with you?"

"Sally allowed me consent," Thomas said in anger realizing his mistake the minute he yelled the words.

"I thought you didn't know anybody named Sally," Eliza replied sitting on the couch. "So, you do remember. It looks like your memory is working just fine."

The ruse was up for him. "What do you want? To ruin me," Thomas relented.

"Ruining you would be the ultimate revenge," she paused. "Mr. Jefferson, it boggles my mind that any man could think he has the right to own another person. Does your conscience not bother you? Does your soul not twist at night? Who gave any of you the right to put people in chains and act superior? You are too lazy and too selfish to do the labor yourself. Look around you Thomas. This life you've built has been built on blood and sweat. This entire system has been built on the cries of mothers, fathers, and children and you don't care as long as you reap the benefits. Money to which belongs to the laborers. Not for you to line your pockets. Ironically, you said all men are created equal. Clearly, you don't understand the meaning of your own words."

"Mrs. Ham-

"I'm not done," she interjected. "How could you own your own flesh and blood? You are vile and pathetic. Furthermore, Sally's "consent" is debatable. I'm sure you didn't give her much of a choice. To ensure your cooperation, I am offering you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"Sally's freedom and the freedom of your children and I won't out you to the press," she stated.

Thomas blinked rapidly. "You're insane."

"No, I'm not insane. You underestimated me Mr. Jefferson. Women are not ornamental and it's about time you reach the same conclusion concerning women," she said. "By the time, I walk to that door I expect an answer. Your political career or Sally."

Eliza rose with all the smugness she could muster. She had to admit to herself that some of Alexander's ways rubbed off on her.

"I call your bluff," Thomas. "Who is going to believe that I would ever have a love affair with an enslaved woman? Who is going to believe the story coming from a woman whose husband was unfaithful? You would be looked at as cold and unforgiving."

Eliza's stilled with her hand on the doorknob. "Time is ticking," she said ignoring the jibe.

She was sure Thomas was fuming. She opened the door and put one foot out the door.

"Are you sure you want this fight?" Thomas questioned. She turned with steely eyes.

"Do you Mr. Jefferson? I can see the story now. An anonymous source reveals Thomas Jefferson's love affair with a slave and not only is she still imprisoned, so are the children. While this activity is common place in the South, the real story is it appears Mr. Jefferson was trying to hide his own sins while exposing a political rival's. Your allies will abandon Thomas. Angelica will abandon you. Your adult children will be embarrassed by their father's dalliance. Mr. Jefferson, are you prepared to lose everything?"

Thomas clenched his jaw.

"I will remind you that Alexander is a great writer," Eliza said. "What is your answer going to be?"

"You will pay for this," Thomas stated.

"I already have but you, sir, will pay an even higher cost. I will take Sally and the children when I leave," Eliza replied.

She slammed the door behind her taking a deep breath. This had to work in her favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eliza stood in the middle of Sally's quarters flabbergasted. She thought Sally would be thrilled to leave Monticello but Sally couldn't quite believe Eliza's words. Eliza could not understand why Sally wasn't running out the door once Eliza delivered her news.

For Sally, what was to become of her family? Monticello had always been home for as long as she could remember and now this stranger who showed up mere hours before was telling her that Thomas released her. It was too sudden and too suspicious. Sally was not prepared for this turn of events and the decision to step one toe off the property was tearing her apart.

"Sally, I am telling you the truth. Mr. Jefferson has released you and your children from servitude. You are free," Eliza said evenly. Her excitement had tempered somewhat after Sally just stared her blankly.

"I don't believe you. Why would he just give me up? Why would he give his children up?" Sally questioned. "He has never once decided to let me go on his own volition. Why start now?"

"What does it matter?" Eliza asked. "We need to leave this place."

Sally huffed. "It matters because Thomas claims to love me. He loves his children. This is all too strange. Thomas would never relinquish what he thought belonged to him."

"Sally, is this the life you want for the next 30 to 40 years? You can be free of that man. I don't know the depth of your relationship, however, any man who takes advantage of a woman is not a man."

A small smirk came across Sally's features. She had the same opinion even though she could never voice it.

"Where would I go? Who would take us in?"

"We are going to New York. My husband and I will take care of all of you. You have my word."

Sally's face grew somber. "I am not willing to trade one plantation for another. I need to know we will be safe with you. Everything must be in order. Our freedom papers must be in order. I cannot go back once I leave here."

"Is that a yes? You're definitely coming."

"If you tell me why Mr. Jefferson has decided to release us?" she questioned once again.

"I blackmailed him. It is easier for him to hide his private relationship than to tell it and ruin his political career," Eliza answered tactfully as possible.

A moment of sorrow passed over Sally's eyes and it shocked Elizabeth. She didn't consider Sally ever having romantic feelings for him. "Did you love him?" Eliza asked.

"No. I care in some way. The only good things I have are my babies. I am thankful for them. I see where Mr. Jefferson's loyalties lie. How soon do we leave?"

"Within the hour," Eliza replied.

Eliza marched up to the main house greeted by an irritated Jefferson. Her belongings were already packed and left on the front porch.

"You will not step another foot in this house," he growled.

Eliza squared her shoulders. "Nor do I want to. I do hope this will be the last time we are in each other's crosshairs."

"As do I," Thomas growled. His eyes flickered to the road behind Eliza. "Your carriage should be here soon," he continued.

"Good. We are ready to go," she replied.

"Where is she?" Thomas asked nearly heartbroken.

"Where else would she be? And I will not speak on Sally's behalf. If she wants to speak to you, she will decide for herself."

The carriage could come any faster and Eliza was relieved to see it coming up the road. She spotted Sally and her children walking towards her as she opened the door. Sally motioned for them to get inside and she took one last oppottunity to speak to Thomas.

Sally trembled with every step. She spent too many years catering to this land, this family, to this man who did nothing but use and abuse her. He could not see what she wanted or maybe he could and that's why he refused to do the right thing.

"Sally, don't go," Thomas whispered. "I promise I'll do better." He raised his hand to comfort her but she took a step back.

"Would you have freed us if Mrs. Hamilton hadn't come?" she asked expectantly. He didn't answer her quickly enough. "Would you?"

"I wouldn't," he admitted. "I love you. I couldn't bear to part with you."

"This isn't love. I am your slave and you are-were my master. You procreated labor. I despise you," Sally gritted out. "I should've stayed in France but I thought you had a shred of decency. You made a young girl believe you had integrity and honor. I was wrong. You are nothing and I hope you die of a lonely existence. I will not be around to watch it. Goodbye Mr. Jefferson."

Sally turned feeling a weight off her shoulders. Eliza gave her a comforting smile as she climbed in.

Sally and Eliza didn't turn to look back at the retreating white house.

 **New York**

Alexander was going crazy with worry. Days of separation only gave him more time to think. What if Eliza came back asking for a divorce? His sisters-in-law and father-in-law wouldn't object to it. He was sure Angelica would find a way to support Eliza and his children.

How did he ruin this marriage? How did he ruin this beautiful friendship with a woman he didn't deserve?

What was he supposed to do now if politics wasn't a mainstay in his everyday life?

"Mama's back," he heard. He jumped out of his seat only to remember his wife probably didn't want to see him first.

"Papa?" he heard Angelica shout. "Who are these people?"

He went to the foyer and looked out the side window. A woman stepped out along with at least six children. " _Odd. Very odd,"_ Alexander thought.

"Angelica, wait upstairs," Alexander instructed. He waited until he could no longer hear footsteps. He opened the door and went down the steps to the carriage.

"Eliza, you're home," Alexander said.

"Hello Alexander," Eliza greeted solemnly. "I would like for you to meet Sally Hemmings." She turned to Sally. "This is my husband Alexander Hamilton."

"Please to make your acquaintance, sir," Sally said.

"Thank you. The pleasure is mine. I didn't expect company I'm afraid," he said giving his wife a curious glance to which she ignored.

"I don't want to impose Mrs. Hamilton," Sally said.

"Nonsense. We've already discussed this. You are welcomed in our home. Now let me show you all to your rooms," Eliza said taking Sally's arms in hers. The six little ones followed behind while Alexander stood there not knowing what was happening.

After Sally and her children settled in their rooms, Eliza went to her own where Alexander was. She sighed when she saw him. She didn't have much time to truly think of what was to become of them.

"Who is she?" he asked. "What have you done? Where did you go?"

"Alexander, please, it's been a long trip."

"Don't hide things from me," he snapped.

Eliza folded her arms across her chest. "Unlike you," she snapped back.

Alexander balled his fist and unclenched it. "I just want to know where you've been."

"Monticello," she answered flippantly. He gawked. She went to see Jefferson.

"Are you-

"He is going to help you Alexander."

"He would never help me Elizabeth. He ruined me," Alexander said his voice rising.

"Stop yelling," Eliza said closing the bedroom door. "Sally is resting."

"And you brought-

"She was Thomas' slave," she interrupted. "I blackmailed Jefferson by obtaining Sally's freedom and I wouldn't out him to the press. Sally is the mother of his children. If it were to get out, then-

"His career would be left in the dust," he finished. His tone was a mixture of disbelief and excitement. "It would serve him right after what he has cost me."

"I agree but I made a promise," Eliza said.

"But I didn't," Alexander said. "Where is my pen?"

"No," Elizabeth said firmly. "Not now. Not ever. I don't want Sally to be ruined before she and her family have had a chance to live."

"I cannot believe any of this. I can't believe you went through all of that for…for me," Alexander stated. "Thank you."

"It was for our family. Not necessarily for you. However, I sincerely doubt Thomas will ever cross us again."

Alexander sat on the edge of the bed. "I wish I could've seen the look on the old man's face when you blackmailed him. Who would've thought my darling wife could be capable of such treachery?"

"Your ways have seemed to influence me," she responded. He laughed softly.

"You are brilliant Eliza," Alexander said. He paused. "Will we ever be okay again?"

"With time," she responded. "For now, I need to sleep."

Alexander left her alone and headed downstairs. He poured himself a drink and sat at his desk. What a day this had been. He glanced over to the pen and paper. His fingers were itching to write anything related to this situation but it was not his story to tell.

A knock on the door alerted him to someone's presence. Sally entered the room shyly. "Excuse me. I thought Mrs. Hamilton would be in here. I won't bother you-

"Wait, please. Have a seat. We haven't had a chance to get acquainted properly. First, call me Alexander. You are a guest in our home."

Sally sat in the chair opposite of him. Alexander stared at her. She was beautiful and he could see why Thomas was infatuated with her.

"How long did you work for Jefferson?" Alexander asked.

"I worked the fields since I was a little girl. I became Mr. Jefferson's concubine at the age of fifteen," Sally answered truthfully.

Alexander's stomach turned at how matter of fact she was. It was a part of life he could only imagine living.

"I'm sorry. No one should be exposed to such a life," Alexander said.

Sally nodded. "I am grateful to your wife. I don't know how I will repay her."

"She will not expect you too," Alexander responded. "Her repayment is your freedom."

An idea popped in Alexander's head and he was sure Eliza wouldn't be thrilled with it. "Sally, how would you like to tell your story?"

Sally blinked. "Sir?"

"I believe your story is a significant one and should be told. Future generations will be analyzing this plight and I believe your first hand account will serve as a great reminder that your people have survived much ," Alexander said. "The only one who can tell your story is you. My paper and pen are ready for you when you are ready."

Alexander left the room leaving Sally much to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1801- June 9th

Thomas walked through the halls of Congress feeling several pairs of eyes on him as he passed by. Normally, these stares would not have bothered him. Being President meant others would look upon him in reverence. However, the stares were full of indignation. He wondered if a national crisis occurred but his advisers would have banged on his door in the middle of the night.

He walked into the Oval office to find his Vice President, Aaron Burr, and Secretary of State, James Madison, already discussing some matter. He greeted them both with a curt nod and went to his desk. "Good morning gentleman," he said.

"It was a good morning," Burr stated slightly agitated.

Jefferson rolled his eyes at Burr's attitude. Burr found things to complain about. "What has you two so discombobulated?"

Instead of receiving a verbal response, a book landed on his desk with a loud thump. He looked up to see James fuming.

"A book. You're upset over a book," Thomas stated in disbelief.

"It is what's in the book that raises grave concerns for the administration," Burr conveyed. "Take a look at the cover."

Thomas nearly had a heart attack as he read the title and saw her picture on the front cover. The title read: _America's Hidden Secret: My Life as the President's Mistress by Sally Hemmings._ The tension grew thick and the room's temperature seemed to drop among the men. "This is absurd," Thomas said more to himself. "Absolutely absurd."

"So, her claims are false, then," Burr said. "She claims you took her to Paris during the revolution along with your daughter. It states you fell in love with her. Or as I suppose, lust. This Hemmings woman says you forced her back to the United States by dangling freedom in her face. Perhaps the biggest claim is that you fathered all six of her children. Mr. President, is the woman lying?"

Thomas stared at the front cover for several more minutes before answering. "It's true," he reluctantly admitted. "It was mutual," he tried to defend minutes later.

"It doesn't matter if you see it as mutual," Madison snapped. "Her account of events is very damning. You could lose the Southern states. You could lose your presidency. Did you not think this story would get out?"

He had heard enough. "Leave me," Thomas growled.

"We need to discuss strategy. We need to figure out a way to spin this story to our advantage. This crisis won't vanish and we cannot-must not- stick our hands in the sand. We must counteract this Hemmings woman. We will destroy her."

Thomas jumped up from his seat slamming his palms on the desk. His hands began to burn but it did not matter. "You will do no such thing as long as I am sitting in this office. No harm will come to them. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mr. President," Burr responded. Madison and Burr left the office.

Thomas took three breaths and sat back down. He picked up the book and flipped to the first page. It read:

 _I, Sally Hemmings, am telling a story no one wants told. My story may seem implausible to some. It may be horrifying to others for such monstrosities have not been laid at their doorsteps. It will anger those who wish this reveal was never brought to life because men must look at themselves and see their own vile natures._

 _I wish no harm to anyone in writing this book. I simply tell the truth. My truth. I pray this book will help future generations understand the complexities of slavery. In particular, the complex relationships between slave and master. Between the slave master and the negro children they bear._

 _I was fortunate to be taken from my low station and placed in a paradise. God gave me the ability to find my voice when I thought it was going to be silenced forever._

 _I must thank my new friend and acquaintance for allowing me access to the pen and paper. When I was ready to bear my soul, my friend encouraged me to take part in history. I would be remiss not to acknowledge him. On to my truth. My story begins…_

The book slammed shut echoing against the walls. A scream, a thrown book, a shattered glass, an overturned chair were the only sounds coming from the office. The chaos alerted anyone on the other side of the President's door that this scandal may outlive the President.

New York- June 11th

"Alexander!" Eliza half-shouted as she looked at the newspaper. "Alexander!" she yelled louder while barging into his office.

He peered up from the essay he was working on to see his wife looking at him dangerously. "Yes, love."

"Don't you dare 'love' me," she said heatedly. "I know you had a hand in this travesty," she continued dropping the newspaper in front of him. "There are cries for Jefferson's impeachment."

"Really?" Alexander responded like a child waiting on his Christmas present. "This is quite interesting."

"Alexander, what did you do? Why are people calling for his removal?" she asked.

With a half-smile, he said, "A person reaps what they sow. The Good Book teaches us that. It seems the President has run into some trouble."

"What else?" she questioned impatiently.

"Sally's memoir hit the presses two days ago," he answered.

Eliza's widened. She knew Sally asked for Alexander's help with writing but she figured it was a journal just for Sally. She sighed inwardly and grabbed the bridge of her nose. She could guess what was in the book. Not only that, she made a promise and she could imagine what Jefferson was thinking about her.

Alexander continued before Eliza could ask another question. "I wrote it while she dictated it to me. Of course, I wanted to reveal my name as the friend who encouraged her but she would not allow it. She said it was too vain."

"Smart woman," Eliza muttered. She paused briefly. "Do you think Congress will impeach him?"

"I don't know but his career is in jeopardy," he answered. "I cannot say I don't enjoy watching his fall from grace. However, Burr could be next in line," he continued shuddering at the thought.

"Don't start on Burr," Eliza warned.

Alexander held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I will keep my thoughts to myself."

xxxxxxx

Sally walked the streets with her eldest child, Harriet. She was deep in thought over what transpired. She became an instant sensation overnight and she already had her admirers and critics. But, she concluded that Alexander was right when he said her story would carry on until the end of time. She made her mark on history.

Sally remembered how difficult it was to open up to Alexander about everything in her life. Sometimes, there seemed to be more pain than happiness as she recounted events in her life. Thankfully, Alexander was patient with her. She did have an inkling that his push for her to write was for his advantage as well. Her suspicion was confirmed through an eavesdropped conversation. She learned what Thomas did to Alexander's career.

Perhaps that conversation and knowledge spurred her into action. One man could not have the power to decimate a man's life. She guessed initially that writing her story was done out of revenge but soon it stopped being about that. It was a release from the mental bondage she endured and living in New York with the Hamiltons was a blessing.

"Mother," Harriet said worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes child. I'm fine. I'm just lost in thought."

Harriet nodded her head knowing what her mother was thinking about it. "Do you think father has read it?"

"I'm sure he's heard it's out there," Sally answered.

"Will there be ramifications for us?" Harriet said. "I like it here."

Sally stopped in front of her daughter. "I have protected you for all of your life and I won't stop now. We are going to be fine. Do you believe me?"

Harriet smiled. "Yes mama but people will believe you made the whole thing up."

"Let them. The truth will bear witness."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Short chapter.

Chapter 7

The night was quiet and still as Eliza and Sally sat in the parlor doing needlepoint. The children had gone to bed and Alexander was on call to Washington which only served the raise the curiosity of all the adults in the house.

Eliza periodically looked at Sally who seemed to be lost in her own world as well. Eliza often wondered what she would have done if she had been in her position. Would she have had the nerve to escape Monticello? Would she have taken the offer if Sally had been the one to offer her freedom?

She put the needlepoint on the table beside her and calmly gazed at her friend. "Was it worth it?"

Sally's eyes shot up in slight bewilderment. "I beg your pardon."

"Was it worth it? Writing the book and all the subsequent chaos that has ensued afterward has been challenging. Your life has surely been under scrutiny and people want-

"Yes," Sally interrupted. "These past few weeks have been worth it because I made a decision to release my story Eliza. What harm can happen to me or my family that hasn't been caused by the system already? I am stronger than you might think. Besides, I can lay claim to a story that won't be told by historians."

Eliza nodded her head. "I worry about all of this."

"What's done is done and I have no regrets. I'm my own person. My children-all of my children-are free without having to hide their identity," Sally continued with a heartfelt conviction that it was like listening to Angelica or Alexander.

"Did you ever love him?" she asked abruptly.

Sally sighed. "It's complicated. I couldn't deny him because I was his in every way. I learned to care about him. He was all I knew in terms of a man's love but I was still his property. I told Thomas that what we had wasn't love. It was a transaction I could not refuse."

She stopped to gather her thoughts. "I guess any love I had for him came from my children. Without him, I wouldn't' have my babies."

"Would you have married someone else?"

Sally smirked. "If I was given the choice, then yes. Unfortunately, everyone knew who I belonged to and nobody came near me. Perhaps I will still have a chance."

"I'm sure you will," Eliza said.

The women fell into a comfortable silence until they heard Alexander burst through the front door. "Eliza! Sally!"

They ran out of the parlor to see Alexander practically beaming. "Alex, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"I had to rush home and tell you the good news!" he said still excited. "Jefferson is resigning."

"What?!" Eliza asked taking a glance at Sally who remained stoic.

"It's madness but Jefferson is giving up his position as President in the midst of all this scandal. Of course, Burr will be the President," Alexander said. "And guess who was chosen to be the new Vice President?"

Eliza went wide eyed. "You."

Alexander clapped his hands together and rubbed them eagerly. "You are looking at the new Vice President of the United States. Eliza, this is wonderful!"

He picked up Eliza twirling her around. When he stopped he looked at Sally and approached her. "Thank you."

Sally took a deep breath. "What am I being thanked for?"

"Without you, I may not have been restored and I am forever in your debt," he said giving her a genuine hug.

Sally returned it. "Then you're welcome, sir."

Alexander took a step back. "Just think of all the possibilities. Burr will listen to me and members of Congress will not want to cause anymore headache for the American people. We can make real change ladies. Real change!"

He headed up the stairs listing all the ideas as they poured out of his mouth. The women watched him go and eventually Sally turned to Eliza who only followed her husband.

"Was it worth it?" Sally thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eliza stood on the podium beside Alexander as he took the oath to uphold the values of the American people. She couldn't help but be filled with mixed emotions. Her husband achieved a position that not too long ago was utterly hopeless. She beamed with pride yet the cost was great.

 _Flashback-One week after Jefferson's resignation_

 _Sally was tired. Her heart was aching because she never thought Thomas would resign. Her children hadn't really cared about the resignation as long as their mother was fine. She felt eyes staring at her with even more hatred. She was the cause of all the upheaval in their eyes._

 _She wanted to scream at them to stop staring and to leave her alone. She didn't tell him to resign but the knowledge of her role was clearly etched in the minds of the people._

 _She walked along the path to the Hamilton house when a pair of arms grabbed her around her torso and pulled her into an alley. She recognized the pair of hands and fought off the perpetrator._

" _Get off me," she hissed._

 _She looked into the angry eyes of Thomas Jefferson. She would not cower in front of him. "How did you even find me?"_

" _It's not that hard Sally," he answered harshly. "I hope you and that Hamilton woman are happy. You have cost me the Presidency."_

" _You resigned," Sally replied. "I didn't tell you to. It's not my fault you can't handle what you've done."_

" _What I've done is love you," Jefferson said._

" _No. You've held me and our children against our will. Not only us but countless others. The man who said all men are created equal didn't have the nerve to free those in bondage."_

" _It's a way of life. It will always be that way."_

" _No, it won't. Mr. Hamilton will see that slavery ends."_

 _Another flash of anger crossed his features. "That arrogant, pretentious, womanizing bastard has no business in the White House."_

" _Then why are you there?" she bit back letting her anger take control. "Thomas, go to Monticello and leave us alone."_

 _She brushed past him leaving him momentarily stunned for this woman was not the teenager he fell in love with. She hurried home and was thankful to know he had not followed her._

 _It was to be the last time she would ever see him. He died two days later._

 _America mourned him. America buried him._

 _Sally grieved over the life she lived. She grieved the father of her children. She remembered thinking she was truly free and the guilt she should've felt was not there._

Sally stood in the crowd as Alexander took his oath. Her children were there to witness the event with such fascination. They were invited to the inaugural ball at Alexander's behest.

Alexander made a toast to Eliza and then to Sally. He thanked them for the support and he did take the time to say a prayer for the Jefferson family in their bereavement.

As the evening went on, Sally stood off to the side, watching the people dance and have a good time. She failed to realize Eliza standing next to her.

"Are you ok?" Eliza asked.

"Yes. Are you?" Sally questioned.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I feel responsible. I ripped you away from him and now he's dead."

Sally didn't comment as Eliza continued to vent.

"I'm sorry he's dead. I can't bring him back. Maybe I was too harsh," Eliza said. "Was I too harsh with him?"

"No harsher than he was with anyone else," Sally said. "Look, we have to move on and hopefully, we can change America for the better."

The Hamiltons and the Hemmings turned the word upside down.

Author's Note: This is the end of the story. Thanks to everyone who followed along. Until next time.


End file.
